Bounty On The Little Things
by Slick-ViperX
Summary: Stranded on a planet Vash and Knives find a ship. Vash realizes that he knows this ship and begins to think while Knives seems to be acting wildly. What will happen. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, my name is Ken and I'm trying to start my first fanfic so please no yelling at me and saying how bad I really suck at this!

Also if there is something you think is wrong with this story please mail me telling me the problem as this is my VERY FIRST story...so please dont throw stones at me vv.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Trigun or any of the characters you will see in this first story of mine! I only own what is bought for me or i buy myself. !!!!!!!!!! So once again I DO NOT own ANY ONE or THING in Trigun. There are SOME made up non important characters but thats about it .

Notice: This story takes place before the events on the Anime itself! This is where I introduce Vash before anyone ever put a bounty on him and they start off on that sandy wierd planet. Please R&R Enjoy!

_Trigun: Bounty On The Little Things!_

_Chapter 1: Introduction Of The Small Guy_

_Sandy plains settled all across this god forsaken deserted planet. Life was scarce and water was no where to be found on the roaming fields of sand and rock. The ever flaming,burning,redddish orange sun beat down on the sand making it feel like fire had escaped hell and reached the surface of this planet and started to devour it with its hot flames. The blue clouds hardly shadowed the ground making it even worse of a planet to be on. The planet was indeed not fit for life, only fit for those who searched for instant death._

_Now, you would think no one roamed this sandy planet but in fact there are some who roam it without trouble. They are two brothers. They are not your every day ordinary beings. One is called Knives, he is the wicked minded of the two. Always searching for a way to kill off all life but his and his brother. Knives is a wicked young man and his heart is as black as a room without lights or windows. Though Knives is like this there was a time when he was a young kid that his heart was pure. Next is his good and pure hearted brother Vash. He has always loved learning and always looks for different ways to live his good life._

_Knives and Vash start out across the sandy desert after a good night's sleep. They head off to an abandoned ship where Knives seems so anxious to get to. They cross the desert and reach a high rocky mountain with many many jagged edges and steep cliffs. You think it would take many days to climb this but it takes less then two hours for Knives and Vash. Eventually after traveling through all the rough terrain they get to the top of the rocky mountain. The overview of the sandy plains was a sight to be hold with the setting blazing sun on the horizon and the passing clouds whose now color was pink and orange from the sun. Vash looks to his left and behold there stood a ship of some sort plunged deep into the ground._

_Slowly Knives eyes darkened and an evil look swept across his face. He made the eyes of a mad killer. His mouth curved and he let out a laugh of evil. Vash wonders what Knives was laughing at. Just at that moment Vash read the word "SEEDS" on the side of the ship. Vash's mouth dropped to the ground in awe. He then noticed a person at the bottom and then more started to appear. It was what seemed to be a little town, for a small population. Vash was amazed at this sight because no one appeared to live on this small planet and that ship was one that he recongized as a young kid._

_Vash wondered how the "SEEDS" survived a near death experience and why was Knives acting so wierd around that ship? How did Knives know where to find this ship? Could Knives know something that he wasn't telling Vash? Vash gazed off looking into the horizon then at the ship which stood out of the hot sandy ground. How were these people surviving in this desert terrain with water hardly anywhere to be found? Vash wanted to find these answers out but he felt Knives had other plans for the "SEEDS" and their home. Vash then took note to watch Knives actions and listen to his words more closely._

_They climbed down the mountain toward this "SEEDS" ship. Knives grew more impatient to get there. Vash knew Knives was going to do something horrible. After all it was his fault that the other "SEEDS" almost died when Knives sent them on a crash course toward this planet when he was a kid. But things didnt work out the way Knives wanted them to. All of the "SEEDS" made it out alive. Vash knew that some of the ships must have crashed when they entered this planets atmosphere. The gravity pulled them in and luckily they all had survived. Vash hated Knives for trying to kill the "SEEDS" and everyone else aboard the main ship that day. Vash knew Knives was up to something but what he asked himself. They slowly made their way toward this ship. Everything seemed perfect until they reached the "SEEDS" ship._

Well that was the introduction i hope you liked it. This was going through my head all night so i got up and started to write things down and well here it is.

Me: I bet you don't know what will happen in chapter 2!

Vash: You're right....I guess I will have to wait unless you want to share some secrets now with us!

Knives: Yeah why don't you.?

Me: Because its a secret and well....I don't know whats going to be in chapter 2 myself.

Vash: ....You're dumber then you look!

Me: Yeah i know that!

Expect Chapter 2 in a few days!!!!


	2. Seeds of Change

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Trigun or any of the characters you will see in this first story of mine! I only own what is bought for me or i buy myself. !!!!!!!!!! So once again I DO NOT own ANY ONE or THING in Trigun. There are SOME made up importantnon-important characters but thats about it.

Notice: This story takes place before the events on the Anime itself! This is where I introduce Vash before anyone ever put a bounty on him and they start off on that sandy wierd planet. Please R&R Enjoy!

_Trigun: Bounty On The Little Things!_

_Chapter 2: Seeds of Change_

_Vash and Knives had reached the "SEEDS" ship when they were ambushed by the inhabitants of the ship. Vash and Knives both stood with silver,black, and brown shotguns pointed at them. Both brothers were unarmed but the "SEEDS" didn't seem to care. Vash and Knives just stood there as there was nothing they could do but raise their hands. The "SEEDS" pushed them toward their ship. Vash wondered what was going to happen to them. Was they going to take them out to the middle of the desert and shoot them or were they going to make them their slaves? Vash looked over at Knives. Knives had that evil look upon his face again the one with the wicked smile and the devilish eyes. Vash knew he had seen this look before but where he questioned himself. Vash sensed something wasn't right with Knives. _

_They all, both "SEEDS" and the two brothers Vash and Knives, entered the giantic towering ship. From far away it looked small but up close it was a never ending tower reaching for the sky. The ship's inside was like a labyrinth. Vash and Knives were then blindfolded and taken through the ships passage ways. Vash counted how many times they climbed stairs. He guessed that the ship was about fifty or more stories high. Eventually they reached the top and Vash and Knives were unblind folded. The sight was amazing. The room was like a mansion. Vash looked around only to see hundreds of people surrounding him and Knives totally focused on them and only them. Just the n the crowds attention was on another. _

_From across the room came down a young lady with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a brown leather jacket and black gloves. Her boots were black and long. Vash immediately took notice of her and at once fell in love with her beauty. Knives wasn't focused on her but on the people. He, again, got that evil look upon his face. Vash didn't notice this time because of the woman's beauty. She was dressed in the finest clothing. She began to walk toward Vash and Knives. Vash braced himself for any danger that might come from these people while Knives was lost in his own little world. The woman was now only a step away from both Vash and Knives. She raised her right hand and Knives fell to the ground knocked out cold. Vash knew she gave someone the signal to knock him out. She then signaled for Vash to be released and asked him to follow her. Vash followed slowly and carefully._

_They entered yet another room different from the previous one. This one looked more like a regular room. Like someones own private room. Vash walked to the middle of the room. From behind him he could hear the door lock. He turned quickly only to see the beautiful lady standing with a key. She walked over to Vash and pointed to a chair. Vash knew she wanted him to sit and so he did. She began asking him why he came to this city. He thought carefully and answered _"Because we wanted to know how you people could survive on a cursed planet like this. We just wanted to find some answers as to how you got here and how you survive out here."_ She knew then that he was not dangerous. She then ordered the release of Knives and Vash. Vash asked if they could stay a while and learn about them. She agreed to let them stay for as long as they wanted._

_Vash was then taken to the bottom of the ship along with Knives. The Beautiful young lady asked Vash to follow her once again and he did so. She took him to the top of a rocky mountain. When they reached the top they entered a cave. When they reached the end of the cave Vash's mouth dropped in awe. There were fruit trees, a stream of water, flowers, and many other natural things that you wouldn't expect to find on this desert planet. Vash asked how these things grew here but even she did not know. She began to walk over to one of the fruit trees and sat below it. Vash did the same. They began to talk about each other and their interest. Vash forgot how it felt to talk to a young lady in over a long time. Vash felt happiness again and felt very comfortable around this young lady._

_Vash was begining to fall in love with the young lady and she with him. She leaned over after a long talk and kissed Vash gently on his cheek. Vash blushed since it had been a long long time since he had been kissed last. He thanked her for her kindess and asked if he could be of any help. At that moment she jumped up and began talking about a creature called the Desert Worm and how they keep attacking the ship and its people every now and then. Vash knew what he had to do. He had to stop this horrible creature from harming any more lives. He agreed to help and then they both headed of back to the ship. When they exited the cave they saw smoke coming from the ship. They both rushed toward the ship. Just then they saw "It" terrorizing the ship and its people. _

Me: Wonder what "It" is. hmmmmmm.

Vash: Oh come on! Even I think I know what "It" is!

Knives: "It's" enough to make you laugh!

Me: Stop that joking!

Vash: Yeah you bonehead!

Knives: whatever!

Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! The chapter 2 name came from a close friend so i will give him credit for it. He is writing a fanfic also so when it comes out i will be sure to add it to the end of one of my chapters endings!

Expect chapter 3 later because of stupid school!


	3. The Living Encounter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Trigun or any of the characters you will see in this first story of mine! I only own what is bought for me or i buy myself. !!!!!!!!!! So once again I DO NOT own ANY ONE or THING in Trigun. There are SOME made up importantnon-important characters but thats about it.

Notice: This story takes place before the events on the Anime itself! This is where I introduce Vash before anyone ever put a bounty on him and they start off on that sandy wierd planet. Please R&R Enjoy!

_Trigun: Bounty On The Little Things!_

_Chapter 3: The Living Encounter_

_Vash and the young lady ran together to see what was wrong at the ship. The young lady turned and told Vash that she had forgotten to tell him her name. She told Vash that she was called Tasha. Vash immediately fell in love with her name. He had never heard the name before. Vash smiled at her and they kept on running for the ship. As they drew nearer toward the ship they could see the smoke getting worse. It now filled the air and covered nearly all the ship. Tasha knew what was happening. The desert worm she was telling Vash about had come back to terrorize the ship and its people once agian. She could see it getting ready to kill a little girl trapped beneath some of the ships debris. She quickly pulled out a black revolver and shot at the worm. This caused the worm to get angry and head for her instead. It came full charge at her and Vash jumped in the way before it could reach her. He went flying through the air behind Tasha._

_Tasha quickly turned around only to see the worm heading back for the ship. She ran toward Vash and tried to revive him. After about a minute or so he got back upon his feet and ran for the worm. Tasha ran not far behind him running for the same reason. Vash pulled out a long silver revolver and shot at the ground a few inches away from the worm. Tasha yelled that his aiming was bad but he told her that he had no intention of killing the worm and that nothing deserved to die just because it was doing wrong. Tasha stood there in disbelief. She thought Vash was crazy for not wanting to kill something that was killing others._

_The worm had done so much damage to the ship. Human bodies were everywhere and the ship gave off black smoke that rose quickly and surrounded the ship like heavy fog. Vash looked around nervously for the giant worm but found no sign of it. The worm was gone now and all was silent. The only thing left behind from the giant worm was all the desctruction it had caused. Tasha fell on her knees crying because of all the people that were killed by the evil creature. Vash went over and leaned down and tried to talk and comfort her. Her eyes were filled with tears. There were enough tears to fill a lake._

_It took a few days to clean the mess up that the worm had caused. All the bodies were properly buried and were given a funeral. All the inhabitants of the ship came and prayed at the funeral mourning over the loses of so many innocent people. Tasha stood off to the side of everyone with her head hanging low. Sadness filled her face. Vash felt so sorry for her because there was nothing he could do. He slowly walked toward her and held her in his arms and kissed her head. She whispered in his ears asking him to stay and protect the people of the ship. Vash looked away because he didn't know if he could. He then started to walk off toward the ship._

Me: I would stay if i met a girl like that! she sounds hot!

Vash: drools

Knives: your both idiots

Me and Vash: SHUT UP!

Knives: yikes! ok ok

Well that sure did take a looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg time to finish but there it is...chapter 3...i didnt write as much as chapter 1 and 2 because of school...so hope ya like it! Expect 4 sometime next week or the week after...maybe earlier if school doesnt pile me down with homework!


	4. Time for A Change

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Trigun or any of the characters you will see in this first story of mine! I only own what is bought for me or i buy myself. ! So once again I DO NOT own ANY ONE or THING in Trigun. There are SOME made up importantnon-important characters made-up by me but thats about it.

Notice: This story takes place before the events on the Anime itself! This is where I introduce Vash before anyone ever put a bounty on him and they start off on that sandy wierd planet. Please R&R Enjoy!

_Trigun: Bounty On The Little Things!_

_Chapter 4: Time for a change_

_Vash had all you could want. A pretty girl, no work that could be complained about, a happy life. Deep down inside he knew he had nothing to feel lonely about but he did for some reason. He felt as if though he were missing a big part of his life. Something from the past. He didn't want to admit it but even he, a strong gunfighter, was mourning for that little something. He was curious as to where the path he chose in life would lead him. In anycase he didn't care to much. All was good for now and that was the way he wanted it. A time of no killing, a time of peace, a time of having friends at your side when you needed them most, and most important...someone to love and lean on in your times of need. Vash had all this and more but even he knew the best could feel empty at times. _

_Knives was lost in his own world like always, that aura of evil had always surrounded him and he could care less what people thought of him. As long as he had that sense of killing and bloodshed he didn't care a bit. Vash didn't mind him to much as he was focused on Tasha. Someone he thought he could spend his life with. Someone he thought was the part of his life missing. Deep inside he knew it was false love. He knew she wasn't the one but he wouldn't accept it. He fought himself over and over to make himself think she was the one. Vash just wouldn't let it go. Vash didn't want to be lonely again. Yes, he had his brother but he wanted someone to love forever. Vash accepted one thing, he was determined to make himself happy._

_Vash packed his stuff and was getting ready to leave the ship. Tasha ran into his room and begged him not to go but he did not listen. Vash knew it was time for a change. He kissed her goodbye and with that being done he signaled his brother to hurry up. Knives was no where to be found. Vash knew he could handle himself so he started off to the north where he last saw another seed ship go down many years ago. Vash wandered the desert planet for many days and came across nothing but the desert sand and the hot sun. Vash was determined to find what was missing from his life. He knew that if he didn't find it he wouldn't be able to go on with a broken heart. _

_The sun was about to finally set after many hours of the hot rays beating down on Vashs face. Tired and soar Vash went to look for a spot to lay for the night. Luckily just over the horizon was a broken ship that read "Chaos16" and was shattered into many pieces. Vash layed out on the sand and fell asleep. BOOOM! Vash awoke to a loud sound. He looked around curiously but could not find a soul in sight. He got up from his resting spot and searched the place with determination. He went into a small hole that he found near the ship. It was narrow but got wider near the end. The hole led him into a dark hangar. The tunnel seemed to have brought him underground. Vash searched for some kind of light source._

_To the right side of vash layed some old matches and a lantern. Vash grabbed both in haste and lite the lantern. The light spread quickly and the whole place wasn't dark anymore. Boxes lied piled upon each other. The room stretched from here to what looked like eternity. Vash searched around for anyone or anything that could have made such a sound. The words on the boxes were not clear. Vash quickly dusted away the dirt and dust and found that the words said "Seed Rations". Vash paused in amazement. A few of the boxes were open. Some were smashed. All had the dust wiped away from them. Vash knew that there was someone else down here and the loud noise he heard must have been from the falling of the boxes. Vash lifted the lantern higher and continued to walk deeper into what looked like eternal darkness._

Expect chapter 5 in a while...cant promise when but soon!


End file.
